


Never Been Afraid Of Any Deviation

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Language, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Osoro is returning to school after nine weeks away. She's missed a lot.





	Never Been Afraid Of Any Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie of what I think Osoro's intro would be if I wrote it. 
> 
> Yeah, I consider the delinquents a club. They have members and a leader. And that spot by the incinerator is basically their club room.

Osoro marched down the hallways of Akademi High. Anyone with half a brain was smart enough to get out of her way. The weird ones like Gurin and Kusha stopped to stare at her. Nine weeks passed since Osoro last set foot in Akademi. They must have forgotten who ruled these halls, it damn sure wasn't Megami and her team of snitches. Osoro's lieutenants swore up and down they'd been holding down the fort in her absence. It shouldn't have been too hard, the students of Akademi were just a bunch of spoiled rich kids with no common sense. Easy prey.

When Osoro reached her destination she didn't bother knocking. She kicked the door open nearly knocking it off its hinges in the process. Inside the office resided the biggest bitch on campus, Kunahito the guidance counselor. Kunahito was unphased, she sat behind her desk with that same high and mighty look she always wore. It pissed Osoro off. The same couldn't be said for her latest victim. Kokona Haruka looked liked she was about to have a heart attack.

“Miss Haruka, we will continue this discussion after school. Please, return to class. As for you Miss Shidesu, you are twenty minutes late. I do not appreciate tardiness,” Kunahito said.

Kokona scrambled out of the office like a mouse escaping a trap. All the girls at Akademi were so timid and boring. Recruiting for her gang was a pain in the ass as it was hard finding someone willing to break a few rules and have a good time. Osoro accepted anyone fed up the stupid school hierarchy and annoying teachers. Well, almost anyone. There was something about Yui Rio that rubbed Osoro the wrong way. Yeah, the girl was devious but it was obvious Yui had no concept of loyalty. She didn't need scum like that.

“Got held up,” Osoro said. She took a seat, she leaned back in the chair and put her feet on Kunahito's desk. Best to establish dominance early on so there was no mistake about who was in charge.

“It has been over two months since we last spoke. Have you taken anything I have said into consideration or are you determined to throw your life away?” Kunahito asked.

Getting into trouble on the first day of school wasn't the best move. Osoro hadn't planned on things escalating so quickly. On minute she was talking to Josuke about his brother, the next she was pounding Ryugoku's face into the pavement. That student council stooge had it coming. At least she knew know that Osoro was no push over. One eyed freak had a lot of nerve looking down on her. Their fight left them both a little bloody and the administration went nuts. Osoro got suspended since she through the first punch. Ryugoku got detention. Favoritism at Akademi High strikes again.

“The way I live my life is no one's business but mine. I did enjoy the vacation though, it was a perfect opportunity to come up with some new moves. I'm ready for a rematch with that one eyed loser.”

“Miss Ryugoku's disability is no laughing matter. Bullying will not be tolerated. You are fortunate I was able to convince the Headmaster not to expel you. This is your last chance. You will follow the guidelines of this school or else.” Kunahito was glaring at her. She genuinely looked pissed. Osoro was sure she could take Ryugoku, Kunahito not so much. She knew about all the defense training the teachers went through. The guidance counselor might have been the only one capable of putting Osoro in the ground. Best not to push it.

“Whatever. I'll be a good girl or whatever. Can I go now?” Osoro asked.

“You are dismissed. Remember, I will be watching you. Closely.”

* * *

  
Outside by the incinerator, her crew was waiting. Osoro received a heroes welcome. Josuke gave her a hug. Dandy looked like he was going to cry. Copper and Teal were actually crying.

“I missed you guys, too,” Osoro said gruffly. Couldn't go getting all sentimental on her first day back. Have to remind her underlings who she was and why they followed her.

“B-boss! We missed you so much. Shit's been weird since you left,” Teal sniffled. She was using her face mask to wipe her tears. Gross.

“What do you mean weird?” Osoro demanded.

“Demons, poisoned octodogs, girls going missing. Place has turned into a madhouse,” Dandy said.

Osoro thought for a second. Dandy was the most honest of the crew. It was why she made him her first lieutenant. Unless this was some kind of strange power play to throw her off guard.

“You expect me to believe that? Huh? Trying to prank me on my first day back. You better have some good evidence for why I shouldn't throw you into the incinerator.”

“They found a burnt up body in there the first week. Osana Najimi. Every week a different girl either dies or disappears. You want proof go look at all the missing posters on the walls. Telling you, Boss. Something's rotten in this fair school of ours,” Dandy replied.

“Everyone's been paying extra for protection. Girls especially. We're turning a profit but we're a little shaken up. Lime's dad made her transfer and Spiky went AWOL. Boss, these are desperate times.”

Hell no, no one messes with Osoro's underlings. Only she got to torment her underlings. Her poor crew, left without their leader in the midst of a crisis situation. She hear about something like this happening back in the day, but she brushed them off as rumors. Akademi High had a reputation of once being a place of violence and murder. Guess things were going back to how the were thirty years ago.

“Don't worry, Dan. The Boss is back and she's not taking anyone's shit. Gonna find whoever is responsible for this. Then I'm gonna beat them black and blue!”

Her cronies cheered.

It felt good to be back.


End file.
